


late night streaming

by soupcleric



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Camboy Raihan, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Trans Male Character, leon is in looooove, raihan is trans, there's very little plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupcleric/pseuds/soupcleric
Summary: Leon can't sleep and clicks on one of Raihan's live streams, thinking it'll just be his long-time crush talking about his day or something equally benign- Hopefully listening to the other man talk will help him fall asleep. Unfortunately for him, that's not what happens.(Raihan sometimes likes to live-stream himself masturbating. Leon finds out he likes to watch.)
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 17
Kudos: 391





	late night streaming

Leon can’t sleep.

It’s nearing 1 am, long past when the ex-Champion would normally be snoring in his bed, and for some reason, he just can’t fall asleep. Maybe it was from the excitement of the day before, maybe it was Leon hadn’t jacked off in a while, or maybe it was simply because every time he closed his eyes he pictured Raihan grinning dangerously at him and  _ wanted. _

They’d had a battle today, and Leon had won again, but the lingering charge of the fight still buzzed under his skin. Usually, he jacked it as soon as he could after a battle with Raihan, but Rose had swept in before he’d had the chance. The next thing he knew, it was 12:47 am and he’d still hadn’t had the chance to get his rocks off. 

Speak of the devil, Leon thinks, as a notification for one of Raihan’s livestreams pops up on his feed. He clicks on it, because of course he does.

_ Late nite stream (18+)  _ should have been the first sign of danger, but Leon perseveres. He just wants to see Raihan, hear him talk for a while, so he ignores it.

He should have exited out the second he realized that Raihan was shirtless and in bed but instead he freezes, breath catching in his throat at the sight. Raihan was muscular, shoulders broad and relaxed, and he’s laughing at something someone said in the chat at the bottom of the screen.

“-that’s what I thought! But fucking tyrogue, man, those buggers are  _ fast _ .” 

Raihan launches into a story about him getting chased by a rather angry tyrogue the other day and Leon feels himself start to relax.  _ Okay, _ he thinks.  _ This I can handle. _ He listens to his best friend and rival talk about his day and converse with the chat, who, in Leon’s opinion, is surprisingly horny.

_ raihannnn _ , someone types.  _ stop being a bloody tease i wanna see you! _

Raihan laughs at that and settles against the headboard of his bed, grinning toothily.

“Oh, I don’t mean to tease, now,” he laughs, low and sexy, and all the blood in Leon’s body rushes immediately to his dick at the sound. “But I can take a hint.”   
An embarrassing noise leaves Leon’s mouth as the other man starts to touch his chest, thumbing over dark nipples and the healed surgical scars beneath.

“Any requests?” He murmurs, and the chat goes wild. Leon can hardly believe his eyes at some of the things these people were typing. One request catches his eye and Leon feels himself flush at the thought. 

_ wanna see you fuck yourself _

“You wanna see me fuck myself?” Raihan repeats, eyes lighting up as he sees the request too. “Well, I’ll be happy to deliver.”

Leon all but whimpers as Raihan sticks two of those long fingers in his mouth and  _ sucks _ . His Rotom phone zooms out, revealing criminally short shorts showing off Raihan’s lovely thighs that spread enticingly. By this point, Leon has a pretty solid idea on what exactly was happening, and he  _ knows _ he really should exit out of the livestream but-

Raihan looked  _ so _ good as he released his fingers with a lewd  _ pop _ , saliva glistening on his lips, and Leon was trapped.

Humming to himself, Raihan trails his wet fingers down his abdomen, brushing against a curly dark haired happy trail as he skims his fingers across the top of those fucking shorts.  _ Tease _ , the chat calls him, and Leon has half a mind to agree.

Raihan just laughs, and then he’s pulling the shorts off and Leon  _ shivers _ at the sight. Muscles bend and flex as he kicks the offending garments across the room and out of sight before he spreads his thighs once more, revealing a well-trimmed bush and just a hint of pink peeking through. Leon feels his mouth go dry. He wants to  _ taste _ , to  _ touch _ so goddamn bad that he sits up and grabs his phone, staring at it intensely, heart hammering in his chest.

He’d heard about the effects of T, how it made your clit larger, and he’d never really thought about it too hard, but the sight of Raihan’s swollen cock made the arousal burning in his gut turn into an uncontrollable fire. He wants his mouth on it.

He watches, trembling with want, as Raihan’s fingers spread his lips slowly, dragging across his cock and causing a full-body shiver.

“Do you like it when I show off my dick?” Raihan murmurs, smiling demurely at the camera- as if he wasn’t masturbating in front of 200+ people. “Like it when I touch myself?”

The chat bursts with an influx of messages about how yes, they loved it very much, how sexy Raihan was, how hot he made them. 

Leon watches, enraptured, as Raihan’s fingers drift lower, towards his hole. He plays with himself for a couple more seconds before sinking a single finger into his tight heat, letting out a pleased sigh at the sensation. His thumb brushes his dick again and another shiver racks through Raihan’s body, a light moan escaping his mouth.

Leon groans, unconsciously reaching down to palm himself through his underwear to relieve some of the tension building up under his skin. It doesn’t work, makes things worse, even, causing Leon to let out a moan of his own, soft and shaky.

By this point, Raihan’s working his finger in and out of his hole, getting used to the feeling. It only takes a couple of seconds for Raihan to adjust, which speaks to how often he does this, sending another spike of heat straight to Leon’s dick before the other man adds a second digit. 

This time, the noise Raihan lets out is louder, though still not what Leon  _ wants _ . It’s too….controlled. He wants to hear Raihan let go completely, he doesn’t want any noise held back. It’s getting closer, though, so Leon stops thinking and watches.

Raihan grins at the camera and licks his other hand, skilled tongue flicking out and wetting his fingers so he can finger himself with one hand and jerk himself off with the other. 

As soon as Raihan starts to touch his cock he begins to let go of himself a little, throwing his head back with a wanton moan. It  _ rips _ through Leon, freezing him in place. 

“F-Fuck,” Raihan moans, low and rumbling. His hips jerk as he adds a third finger and now he’s moving in time with his thrusts, pushing himself down against his fingers to get them  _ deeper _ , closer to the spot he wants.

He looks so wet it makes Leon gasp, can practically imagine it  _ dripping _ down Raihan’s thighs.

Raihan visibly curls his fingers and gasps, eyes snapping open with a stuttering moan as he finds his sweet spot and hits it dead on. 

Leon can’t tear his eyes away as Raihan hits it again, and again, and again, losing himself in the pleasure of it.

Raihan  _ whines _ , thighs shaking as he fucks himself on his fingers furiously. 

“A-Arceus-” he hisses out through gritted teeth, chest heaving with labored breaths. “I can’t s-stop thinking- ah- about  _ him _ .”

Leon stops moving, shock washing through him. Was Raihan….thinking about someone while he did this?   
“He’s s-so fucking- ah -  _ frustrating _ , it’s like he d-doesn’t even  _ know _ that he-” 

Whatever Raihan was going to say next is cut off by a long moan, and Leon feels like he can’t breathe suddenly.

“H-He’s the only one -  _ ahh _ \- that gets me this w-worked up,” Raihan is practically trembling now, full-body shivers wracking his body at every motion of his fingers. “I want h-him... _ so bad _ .” 

Half the chat continues to praise how  _ good _ Raihan looks, while the other half is now debating on who Raihan was talking about, and some secret part of Leon  _ preens _ at how often his name comes up. 

Raihan’s fully shaking by this point, whines and whimpers slipping out of him at an amazing rate and Leon can see his fingers are  _ soaked _ . The urge to taste, to touch, comes over him again and Leon swallows hard. 

Raihan gives a few more thrusts before he’s climaxing with a loud, trembling moan, every muscle on his body tensing up at once as he comes all over his hands. He fucks himself through it, whimpering, before he finally pulls out, collapsing against the mattress as he catches his breath.

He turns to grin at the camera even as his chest heaves with exertion and throws up a  _ very _ wet peace sign. 

“Thanks for tuning in,” he sits up slowly, stretching before bringing his fingers to his mouth and _licking_ _them_. Leon whimpers. “Catch you on the next one.”  
And with that, the livestream ends, and Leon’s confronted once again by his social media feed. He groans and throws his phone onto the other side of his bed, burying his face in his hands. 

_ I can’t believe that just happened. _ he thinks, flushing a dark red. He glares at dick, aching and hard in his underwear, and exhales.

He should have exited out at the first sign of danger, but he hadn’t, because he was an idiot. An idiot in love, sure, but an idiot nonetheless.

Leon palms himself through his underwear, mind playing back images of what he’d just seen, and he moans shakily. He was so hard it  _ hurt _ .

He’ll deal with the situation in the morning, Leon decides. Right now, he has more pressing matters.

And if he thinks about getting his mouth on Raihan the whole time, well, who’s to know but him?

  
  
  


The situation, of course, does not get dealt with in the morning.

After a good night’s rest, he feels even worse for watching Raihan’s livestream. It wasn’t for him to see, and he watched it anyway. So when Raihan texts him that afternoon, he can’t bring himself to respond. When he goes to Hammerlocke for work a week later, he avoids Raihan like the plague, not making eye contact whenever possible and leaving as soon as he can. 

Despite his shame, he catches two more live streams, each one leaving him more and more strung out. He’s not sleeping well, and its starting to wear at him.

“Are you avoiding me?” 

Raihan corners him the next time Leon’s in Hammerlocke, pulling him off into an alleyway by the collar of his shirt. Leon can’t deny the arousal that pools in his gut and it makes him feel worse.

“No,” Leon snaps, but he’s not making eye contact, so his lie is quickly seen through.

“Leon,” Raihan says, frowning. “Don’t lie to me. Why are you avoiding me?”

Leon stays silent.

“Did….Did I do something?”   
Raihan sounds so sad that Leon almost breaks right there. 

“No, Raihan,” he sighs, honest in his reply. “You didn’t do anything, I promise.”

“Then  _ why?” _ the man growls out, frustration bleeding into his voice. “You’ve been avoiding me for  _ weeks _ , Leon! You haven’t responded to a single one of my texts! I think I deserve to at least know  _ why _ .”

Leon rubs at his face, feeling the beginnings of a headache creeping in. 

“Lee,” Raihan murmurs, soft and compelling. “Sonia says you haven’t been sleeping and, to be honest, you look like absolute shit. I’m  _ worried _ about you, Lee.  _ Please _ tell me what’s wrong.”   
Leon exhales, clenching his fists at his sides and making his mind up. 

“I accidentally watched one of your live streams,” He mumbles, looking away.

Raihan pauses for a moment, clearly caught off guard. 

“Okay,” He says after a second, confusion in his voice. “I have a lot of live streams. Which one did you watch?”

“The...18+ one.” Leon winces, and understanding washes over Raihan’s face before he schools his expression into something neutral.

“Okay,” He says again, emotionless this time. “And?”

“And?” Leon asks, looking at Raihan in surprise.

“Something is clearly bothering you about it, Champ,” Raihan crosses his arms over his chest, adopting a defensive stance. “What is it?”

Leon winces again, hearing the hurt barely there in Raihan’s voice.  _ He probably thinks I hated it. _

“And,” Leon says slowly, carefully picking his words. “I liked it.”

Raihan stares at him, unmoving, and Leon flushes red.

“I know that it’s like, a huge breach of trust and that I shouldn’t have watched it, let alone  _ liked _ it, but I did and I’m..having trouble dealing with those feelings. I’m sorry I was avoiding you, Raihan, I really am.” He’s babbling, he  _ knows _ he’s babbling, but he can’t stop, not when Raihan is still staring at him like that. “I just don’t know how to handle the fact that I want you so badly and-”   
Raihan is suddenly crowding him against the wall, tall and imposing, his hands coming up to press against the brick on either side of Leon’s head, grinning that dangerous smile of his and Leon  _ whimpers _ .

“You liked it?” Raihan purrs, leaning in close, hot breath puffing against Leon’s jaw. He has to fight the urge to tilt his head to give the taller man better access to his neck. “Which part?”

He mouths at Leon’s throat, barely touching him. To Leon, though, it feels like  _ fire _ , every feather-light touch branding his skin like an iron and he gasps.

“Do you like when I fuck myself open?” Raihan breathes, moving slowly down his neck almost torturously slow. “Do you wish that it was you, instead, that was the one making me moan? That it was your fingers instead of mine?”

Leon’s head falls back against the brick wall with a  _ thunk _ as he whines, closing his eyes tightly against Raihan’s onslaught. His leggings grow tight under his shorts.

“Y-Yes,” he whines, hoping he doesn’t sound half as needy as he feels.

“Good,” Raihan’s grin is audible. “‘Cause I want that too.”   
Leon doesn’t even have a chance to process what Raihan had said before he’s being kissed hungrily by the other man. He moans into Raihan’s mouth and melts against him, hands coming up from his sides to grasp needily at broad shoulders. Raihan cups his jaw and pulls him closer by the back of his neck as they make out like a couple of horny teenagers. Leon doesn’t care.

Raihan’s mouth was warm, his lips slightly chapped but still incredibly soft as they slide against Leon’s own. 

Raihan’s the first to pull away, the both of them breathing heavily through spit slicked lips. 

“If we’re going to fuck,” Raihan murmurs, stepping back. “We’re  _ not _ doing it in an alleyway.”

His eyes rake up and down Leon’s body and he grins. 

“Though I doubt you’ll be able to walk back in your condition.”   
Leon’s trembling slightly, his face beet red, his dick clearly straining at the fabric of his shorts, and he nods in agreement.

Raihan pulls a pokeball from his pocket and releases his Flygon with a smile. The pokemon nuzzles against Raihan’s palm, glances at Leon before huffing out a breath. Leon feels a little judged, but Raihan’s already swinging his leg up and over the pokemon’s back and offering a hand to him.

“You coming?”

Leon nods hurriedly and takes Raihan’s hand, pulling himself up onto Flygon. The pokemon trills before taking off and Leon yelps at the suddenness of it, arms latching onto Raihan’s sweatshirt to balance himself. 

The ride is quick and they’re touching down before Leon even has time to ask where they’re going. They land on the roof of the Hammerlocke Gym and Raihan returns his Flygon with a thank you before hurrying the two of them inside through a locked door.

Leon follows the taller man down a set of spiral stairs and into a long hallway.

“C’mon,” Raihan tells him, grabbing his hand and pulling him along. “Unless you  _ want _ someone to catch you like that.”

Leon glances down at his flagging but still very visible boner and hurries up.

He follows Raihan into his room and as soon as the door closes behind him he’s being pinned against it.

“I can’t tell you how long I’ve wanted this,” Raihan murmurs, so close Leon can feel his breath against his lips. 

“You….wanted this?” Leon asks, wide-eyed and staring. 

“Duh,” Raihan snorts. “Who did you think I was talking about during all my streams?”

Leon blinks at him.

“M-Me?”

“Of course, Lee,” Raihan huffs, leveling the Champion with a look. “You’re all I think about.”  
Leon surges forward and crashes their lips together, surprising Raihan enough that the man has to step back in order to steady himself. Leon rides the momentum and manages to push Raihan until the back of his knees hit the bed and he falls with a soft _oof_.

Leon climbs on top of him, straddling his hips, and kisses Raihan like his life depends on it.

Leon tugs at Raihan’s sweatshirt, pulling it up so he can get his hands under it. Leon pulls back just enough to yank it off entirely and throw it across the room behind him. He’s pleased to see Raihan wasn’t wearing a shirt underneath. Raihan licks his lips and Leon feels himself shiver at the predatory look in his eyes. 

Leon sighs dreamily as he explores Raihan’s chest with his hands, Raihan moving along his neck as he does so and leaving hickeys as he goes. He feels Raihan nip lightly as his shoulder and that sigh turns into a moan.

Large, warm hands knead the meat of his ass and Leon can’t help but grind his dick against Raihan’s stomach in response, gasping at the sensation.

“Arceus, you’re  _ gorgeous _ ,” Raihan hisses, eyes taking in every movement, every hitch of Leon’s breath, and one hand lets go of his ass in favor of palming Leon’s dick through his shorts. Leon throws his head back and  _ moans _ .

Raihan flips them over suddenly, caging Leon in with his limbs and growls, tugging at Leon’s shorts as if they offended him.

“Off,” he snarls, eyes flashing. “Take ‘em off.”

Leon whines and obeys, sticking his thumbs under his shorts and leggings and pushing them down, over his thighs until they get stuck at his knees and Raihan has to help him kick them off. His dick springs free, hard and leaking against his stomach, and Leon  _ aches _ at the hunger in Raihan’s eyes.

Raihan brushes his fingers along the underside of Leon’s dick, teasing him, and Leon whimpers, eyes fluttering closed. He feels Raihan thumb over the head, smearing precum along the shaft as he starts to pump him, slow and steady. Leon feels all the breath leave his body and he stutters out a moan, trembling already. 

“C’mon, Lee,” Raihan murmurs, moving at almost a leisurely pace. “Let me hear that pretty voice of yours.”

Leon gasps as Raihan twists his hand as he moves, eyes snapping open and locking onto Raihan’s blue ones.

“P-Please, Rai-” he moans, grabbing for the other man. “I n-need you.”

“Sweetheart,” Raihan lets Leon manhandle him closer. “I’m already yours.”   
They’re kissing again, but try as he might, Leon can’t do much more than pant and whine into Raihan’s mouth as he starts to buck his hips. Pleasure floods his mind, curling through his limbs as he claws at Raihan’s shoulders, moaning desperately. 

“C’mon, baby,” Raihan purrs, speeding up his hand just enough to have Leon teetering at the edge of release. “I got you.”

Leon  _ keens _ as he hurtles over the edge, coming all over Raihan’s hand and his own chest, white-hot and blinding, eyes screwing shut. Pleasure overtakes his mind and he sees stars, his whole body tensing up at the feeling.

Raihan kisses him through it, wet and messy, pulling away only when Leon whines at the overstimulation. Leon cracks a single eye open, chest heaving, and makes eye contact with Raihan, who smiles and starts to lick the cum off his hand.

Leon just groans, unable to take his eyes off of the show Raihan was putting on for him. It just makes him want to touch Raihan more.

“Fuck.” he breathes. “Let me eat you out.”

Raihan pauses, blinking in surprise before he breaks out into a grin.

“You want this dick, Champ?” He asks, voice low and velvetly. “You’re gonna have to  _ beg  _ for it.”

Leon likes to think he’s not the type to beg, but for this? He’ll swallow his pride.

“Please, Raihan.” He murmurs, looking up at the other man through half-lidded eyes. “I wanna taste you, wanna put my mouth on you so bad. You always get so  _ wet _ on your live streams and I wanna feel it on my face, Rai,  _ please _ .”

Raihan swallows hard, takes a shaky breath, and nods.

He strips out of his shorts quickly and straddles himself over Leon’s face, thighs trapping his head in place and he lets out a quiet breath.

“Tap my hip three times if you need me to pull off, okay?” 

Leon nods, unable to look away from Raihan’s tantalizingly close dick, and wraps his hands around Raihan’s thighs, tugging the other man down.

The first thing Leon does is press a kiss to Raihan’s cock, causing the man above him to let out a soft sigh. Raihan’s sigh is choked off into a moan when the next thing Leon does is lave his tongue across the length of it, savoring the taste and committing it to memory. 

He does it again, loving the noise Raihan makes, the way he has to grip the headboard to steady himself as he moans, long and loud.

He teases at Raihan’s entrance, nosing his way between his folds to flick his tongue against the man’s hole. 

“ _ Bloody tease _ ,” Raihan manages to force out, though his voice is shaking in a way Leon  _ loves. _

Leon grips Raihan’s thighs and pulls him flush against his face, pressing his tongue deeper into the tight heat. He fucks Raihan with his mouth, feeling the man  _ gush _ around him, a long, stuttering moan coming from above. 

“ _ Arceus _ , Lee,” he moans, starting to let out a little  _ ah _ after each breath. “The  _ mouth _ on you.” 

Leon simply starts to feel up Raihan’s thighs as he eats him out, squeezing and kneading the muscled flesh under his palms as he goes to town.

Hips jerk when Leon finally makes his way back up Raihan’s pelvis, focusing his attention back on his cock with a hum that reverberates up Raihan’s spine.

Raihan grasps at Leon’s hair with a vice grip as he starts to ride his face, hips moving almost involuntarily. He’s moaning at every swipe of Leon’s tongue now, breath hitching as he stares down at Leon between his thighs.

Leon locks eyes with him, wraps his lips around Raihan’s cock and  _ sucks _ .

Raihan throws back his head and comes with a broken noise, wet slick dripping down the sides of Leon’s face as tries to lick up everything he can. 

Raihan all but collapses onto the bed next to Leon, chest rising and falling rapidly as he comes down from his post-orgasm high.

“That,” Leon says, voice thick. “Was  _ hot _ .” 

Raihan grins and turns to look at him, smiling faltering as his eyes flick down to Leon’s slick soaked mouth. Leon licks his lips, watching with delight as Raihan swallows.

“ _ You’re _ hot.” Raihan shoots back, pressing a kiss to his mouth. “ _ That _ was some mind-blowing sex.”

He sits up and grabs a handful of tissues to clean Leon’s stomach up of cum. 

“I’ve got half a mind to keep you all to myself, half a mind to broadcast to the internet that I just got my soul sucked out through my dick by the Champion himself,” Raihan mutters, smiling playfully at Leon.

Leon laughs.

“I wouldn’t mind it, you know.” He grins as Raihan’s eyes widen. “Promise to keep my face out of it and you can suck my dick on camera.”

Raihan swallows, staring at him for a second before he starts to laugh as well.

“Leon, babe,” he snickers, already crawling his way over. “You’re gonna be the death of me.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was SOOO self indulgent omg. i just love the idea of trans raihan, and i also love the idea of camboy raihan so i was like. why not both? and then this happened LOL  
> hope u enjoyed!


End file.
